


at least the moon has the stars by its side

by soobmoon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Late night talks, M/M, choi soobin is the moon, its just taebin, kang taehyun is his star, puzzle pieces, taebin moon and star, taehyun comforts soobin on the day he feels down, they hv so much trust for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobmoon/pseuds/soobmoon
Summary: taebin are polar opposites who complete each other.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	at least the moon has the stars by its side

If you told Soobin that he would end up being this close with Taehyun three years ago, he would have given you a half-hearted laughed and shook his head. To be frank, it was just an unthinkable reality. Don’t get it wrong, it’s not like he hated Taehyun, he understood that the two of them would have to work around their differences to some extent given that they were debuting together. But being anything out of the boundaries of business partners with Taehyun seemed utterly impossible.

To say they were polar opposites would be an understatement, they were the most polar of the opposites. Choi Soobin is slow, he likes taking his time. Step by step, little by little, “slowly but surely”. While it might take him a little longer than others to reach the desired destination, his perseverance helps him do so nonetheless. On the other end of the spectrum, you have Kang Taehyun. Taehyun is rushed. Whether it’s singing or dancing, he’s always slightly faster than the others. Taehyun is like fire. 

And that’s exactly why Soobin was so sure he could never fully get along with Taehyun.

Little did 18-year-old Soobin know that one day they would complete each other like puzzle pieces.

Fast forward three years later to the present, Soobin is 21, and Taehyun, 19. The two of them have grown to be closer than ever thanks to the many late nights of practice followed by snacks which have become a tradition of theirs.

It was April, and this was the first time Soobin has ever missed a dance practice. Taehyun’s brows frowned with worry as he frantically called and texted Soobin, asking where he was. The teachers, too, were confused. Soobin, no matter how tired, always showed up to lessons. He would never miss one for the world, and even if he did, he wouldn’t have done it without notifying anyone.

Over the years, Taehyun has learned to slow down and match the pace of others. But for the rest of that day, Taehyun rushes, he rushes like he did three years ago. He rushes his schedules, he rushes to get home, he rushes to get to _Soobin._

For the rest of that day, everything feels different, it’s just not the same without Soobin.

The moment Taehyun gets home, he barges into Soobin’s room, but Soobin was nowhere to be seen. He rushes up the stairs, opening the creaky metal door to their rooftop, and sees Soobin sitting by the ledge.

For a moment, just for that one moment as Taehyun runs towards Soobin, wrapping his arms around his waist from the back, inhaling Soobin’s vanilla scent that he missed oh-so-much the entire day, the world feels right again. 

But Soobin doesn’t react. He stays still as a statue, and slowly pries Taehyun’s hands off his waist, sighing deeply.

Tears start to prickle at the corner of Taehyun’s eyes. Something’s wrong. It’s obvious. So why couldn’t he just tell him? A single call, no, a single _text_ would have sufficed. They’ve known each other for three years, they’ve been stuck together by the hip for three years, yet Soobin didn’t even have the decency to send him a text, and left him filled with worry instead. 

“Hyung?” he whispers.

As much as he wants to, Taehyun doesn’t dare raise his voice at Soobin, because it’s not about how Taehyun feels right now. It’s about Soobin. And no matter what, Taehyun will always put Soobin before himself. 

When he doesn’t get a response, he walks a little closer, taking tentative steps, putting his hand on top of Soobin’s.

“It’s late, Taehyun-ah. You should go wash up and get some sleep.” Soobin croaks. He’s been crying, you can tell from his hoarse voice.

“Why didn’t you come to practice today?” Taehyun says quietly, scared that he would overstep. Soobin always seemed like a rock, he never faltered, he was steady, reliable, a shoulder that Taehyun knew he could always turn to cry on. But at this moment, Soobin felt like glass, he felt fragile, and the last thing Taehyun wanted was to break him.

Soobin doesn’t answer, the air is silent for a few minutes, it’s suffocating. Taehyun ferociously wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes, Soobin looks at him from the side but he doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t do anything.

Eventually, Soobin turns around to go back down to their dorms.

“I’m sorry.” Taehyun frantically says. Taking large steps towards Soobin and pulling Soobin back. “I’m sorry hyung, I won’t ask anymore. Can we just please stay here for a few more minutes?” His eyes are filled with plea.

And Soobin always puts Taehyun first too, so Soobin doesn’t reject him, he can’t. Soobin reluctantly walks back next to Taehyun. They become silent again, looking at the city lights of Seoul. This time, the silence was mixed with a hint of comfort. 

“I’m sorry Taehyun-ah.” Soobin says while fiddling with his hands, looking down at the floor.

Taehyun understands, he trusts that Soobin will tell him when he’s ready to, so he doesn’t push it any further.

“Don’t be sorry hyung, we all have bad days.” Taehyun laces his fingers with Soobins. Their hand sizes are drastically different. Maybe that’s why Taehyun always feels so safe and protected holding Soobin’s hand. “You can tell me anything anytime, you know that right? I’ll always listen.”

“I know.” Soobin replies, enclosing his hand around Taehyun’s, feeling a little energy coming back to him. It’s always better with Taehyun by his side, he realises.

There’s another pause, this time, it’s the type that speaks a thousand words of comfort. Taehyun leans his head in the crook of Soobin’s neck. It’ll be okay, I’m here for you, I love you. Unspoken words that are heard by the both of them.

“The moon looks beautiful tonight.” Taehyun says while looking at Soobin with a small smile on his face.

“Do you think it feels lonely, hanging up there by itself?” Soobin wonders. He has always pitied the moon for being surrounded in darkness, nothing by its side, nothing to hold it up.

“It has the stars by it side, doesn’t it?” Taehyun prompts. Soobin nods slightly at that.

 _Just like you have me by your side._ Taehyun wants to add, but he doesn’t.

-

To Taehyun, Soobin was like the moon.

The moon, high up in the sky, untouchable, providing light in the darkness of the night. 

The moon who lights up their paths on late night walks. The moon, who takes many forms, but is beautiful in every way. The moon, who never leaves your side. The moon who will always be there, at our best, at our worst. The moon who gives you this urge to pour out your worries. The moon who listens. The moon who understands.

How Taehyun wished to be Soobin's little star.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever tried writing and completing a fic so i’m sorry if it doesn’t fully make sense
> 
> please feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
